The increasing prevalence of antibiotic resistance, combined with the diminished pace of antibiotic discovery, represents a major public health threat. In general, the common modes of resistance fall under several categories: restricted uptake, increased efflux, drug inactivation, and target alteration. In some species of bacteria such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa for example, the particularly impermeable outer membrane provides a broad spectrum of intrinsic resistance, especially against large and/or hydrophobic antibiotics. Yet little research has been done on strategies to combat this specific mechanism of resistance.